Table Manners
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Sanji questions if Ace really cares for him and cooks up an idea to try and teach Ace the joys that can come of taking things slow. The plan however ends up backfiring. AcexSanji / Yaoi / Oneshot / LEMON!


**Disclaimer:** It's Oda all the way baby, I'm just smexing the characters up.

**Parings:** AcexSanji

**Warnings:** Yaoi / lemon (SMUT!)

**A/N's: **Special thanks to _Stark_Black_ who betaed this project and _Feral Inari_ who did art for it. You guys are amazing and I'm honored you wanted to take part in one of my oneshots. Thank you both so very much.

To see the art Inari-chwan did for this check out my profile.

Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz

**~ Table Manners ~ **

_Dedicated to: vivaciousRingo_

_Happy Birthday My Bitter Sweet Lil' Apple!_

Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz

* * *

Sanji stood by the island counter in the kitchen, smoking a cigarette, as he watched his crew plus one at the table stuffing their bellies with the food he had spent all day making. They would all say the food was good, but would hardly take the time to enjoy it before stuffing more in their mouths. He would not lie, it annoyed him, but it also scared him sometimes, like now.

The blond's main focus shifted towards his Captain, and his Captain's brother, who they had surprisingly run into again on the high seas. Both Luffy and Ace packed away food like no one Sanji had ever seen before. It was like the two of them had empty, bottomless pits for stomachs, and vacuums for mouths that would suck up anything that got in their way. Of course this was not what scared Sanji. He was sure he could cook enough food to fill them both. The thing that made him worry, that scared him, was the simple fact that the food would be gone so fast … Yes the same thing that annoyed him, scared him.

Food was Sanji's life, meaning each dish he made was a piece of himself. The cook watched as the plates stacked up at the sides of the men, empty used up plates, shelled from the food that once gave them meaning. It was silly but Sanji could not help but wonder how long he would have until he was just another plate in the stack.

The blond huffed out a puff of smoke, as he tried to comfort himself with the holes in this logic. Plates could be washed and reused again of course, served with new meals … meals that would be eaten just as fast without thought. Maybe he was not a plate at all, just the food on it, dishing bits of himself out onto each plate and slowly fading away to be forgotten just as fast as the food.

Such a thought made Sanji's mind shift to a fairytale. In this certain tale, the hero was a man who wanted to see the world, so he had set out, becoming a traveler. He met many people in his travels, many people who lied to him, begging for his help. Always they asked for something he had, and foolishly he would give it away without a moment's thought until he had not even the clothes on his back anymore. The traveler found himself having to walk through the Goblins Forrest. Here the traveler met the goblins, and they cried and begged him, saying that they were so hungry. So the traveler gave away first his arms, and then his legs, and everything but his head. Another goblin came to him then asking to eat his eyes, and promised to reward him. Like always, the traveler agreed, and let the goblin take his eyes. After the goblin ate he put a piece of paper with a harsh insult written on it, on top of the man's head. At the feel of the paper the man started to cry in happiness, for throughout all his journeys, this was the first time anyone had ever given him something.

"Sanji-kun? Oh, Sanji-kun?" Nami repeated a few times, trying to gain the cook's attention.

Sanji snapped out of his daze and looked to Nami, though still a bit out of it.

"We said are ready for dessert now."

"Ah! I'm so sorry Nami-swan!" The cook was at once a flurry bustling around to get the fruit he had sliced up and out to first the ladies, then the rest of those at the table.

The redhead tilted her head to the side eyeing the cook questionably. "Are you ok Sanji-kun?"

"Hai, Nami-swan! I was just thinking," he replied, giving her a foolish smile as he looked her way, and at the same time smacking away one of Luffy's hands from the platter he held.

Soon enough Sanji found himself back at the island counter watching them all again. He snuffed out his cigarette in the cup he was using as an ashtray, and pulled out another. He lit it, and welcomed that first new pull of smooth nicotine smoke that rolled over his tongue. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment more then slowly let it out. His visible blue eye looked through the cloud of smoke, right at Ace.

Sanji had an interesting relationship with the man. They had been lovers ever since they had first met in Arabasta. As Sanji wished, Ace kept what they had together a secret, due to the blond fearing he would be … well thought of as less than a man, and rejected. People's opinions mattered a lot to him, as silly as it was. Sanji just could not help it. He was a people pleaser, for the ladies mostly. Ever since he was young, after his time on that shitty rock, he had a strong desire to be liked, to be wanted, to be needed. It didn't matter how, and it didn't matter if it cost him his life. Better to have lived for someone then to live alone.

"Hey, Ace can you pass the salt?" questioned Usopp.

"Eh ... oh sure," the freckled face man replied, taking a pause in his own meal as he reached for the salt and handed it to the long nose man.

"You know it's proper table manners to pass the salt with the pepper," Sanji spoke up.

Ace raised a dark brow. It had been a long time since someone had questioned his manners.

"But I didn't want the pepper Sanji," Usopp tried to explain.

"They're a pair. It's proper manners to pass them together," replied the cook nonchalantly. He looked away then and blew out another puff of smoke.

"Not passing them together does not make them any less of a pair," replied Ace with a coy grin on his lips.

A blush came to Sanji's cheeks and he quickly turned around. His heart gave a soft thud that was echoed by another thud and clatter of dishes. The cook rolled his eyes not having to look back to know what had just happened. Ace had once again fallen asleep at the table. That most certainly was not proper table manners.

Sanji gazed down to the cigarette he held between his fingers, watching the ember burn a glowing soft orange. He hated these feelings within himself, the confusion that Ace always had him in. Yes, he didn't want people to know about them, but shouldn't Ace put up a bigger fight about it? Demand for … well maybe not the whole world to know, but at least to be able to tell his brother, his friends? Did Sanji mean so little to him? Then again the questions could be turned around on him, but Sanji knew what he felt for Ace was real. Sanji loved him and had been getting close to say just those very words, but things could not be rushed. Ace always rushed things, even rushed sex… It was wild, untamed, and oh god yes, so good, but the fact he never took the time to slow down and just enjoy it … didn't that mean something? Didn't that just make Sanji an empty plate again? Just food to be quickly gobbled down and forgotten about?

Well maybe it was just time Ace got a new course in manners … table manners in fact.

Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz

Ace awoke with a yawn and blinked his eyes at the ceiling. Odd, he would normally find himself in a plate of food at this time. In fact there were a couple of things off here.

The fire user rolled his head to the side and found Sanji seated next to him at the table.

A small hint of a smile curled to Ace's lips, "Sanji?"

Sanji put his chopsticks down and picked up his napkin, wiping his mouth, "Yes Ace?" he questioned, ever so politely as if nothing was amiss.

Ace could not stop the grin from spreading across his face. "Why I'm I naked and tied to the table?" he asked.

"Nantaimori," came the simple answer from the blond.

The reply surprised Ace and he looked away from the other man to his chest. Sure enough, down his torso and past his hips sat a lavish spread of sushi. Ace watched as Sanji once again picked up his chopsticks and picked off a piece from him and ate it.

"So you think I'm sexy enough to be a platter for one of your dishes?"

"Sexy enough, yes … temperature wise no."

"Too hot for you, eh?"

"Your body heat is too much for the sushi, you're making it warm," Sanji replied sounding put off.

A frown came to Ace's face at this reply. Sanji didn't seem his normal playful self, and in such a situation as they were in at the moment, he would have thought humor to be a given.

Ace watched as Sanji went about his meal, never once letting his hands stray over Ace's body. The dark-haired man kept waiting for something, some kind of tease, some game, but nothing came. Maybe he should have just stayed asleep.

As Sanji finished his last piece of sushi he sat his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth once again and stood up.

"Gunna untie me now?" Ace asked, having politely waited to bring up such a topic until after Sanji was done eating.

"No," was the one word reply. With that, Sanji loosened his tie and then dragged it out from his collar.

Ace licked his lips at seeing the blond undoing the buttons on his sleeves and down the front of his shirt. Finally it seemed like they were going to get to the good stuff.

"What do you have in mind Sanji?"

"I'm teaching you some manners."

"Mmm… I could think of worse ways to learn. What do you think I need to work on?"

Sanji removed his clothing and shoes, and seated them neatly on a chair. He then came over to the table by Ace's side once again. He was not worried about being heard tonight because Nami had kindly dragged everyone else to the fireworks shows that were going on at the island.

"Table manners," Sanji finally replied.

Ace smiled widely as his cock twitched at the sight of the blond nude before him. That white, pristine body always set the flames of his passion roaring to life. "Let's start then," he eagerly urged.

Sanji gave a soft, sad smile to the dark-haired man and did as Ace wished. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the other man's mouth, and at once was over taken by Ace's hungry lips working to consume his. Sanji pulled back and Ace rose up as well, as much as the ropes Sanji had used to tie him up would let him.

The blond laid his hands on Ace's shoulders, pushing him back down on the table. He lowered his head, hovering his lips just over top of Ace's, making sure his hands on the man's shoulders kept him down.

"Kiss me," purred Ace.

"No."

"Please," Ace whispered up into that mouth, barely an inch from his own.

Sanji could not deny such a kind request, so he let their lips meet once again, this time in a chased kiss, drawing out the other man's need, giving but not fully giving into Ace. Pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth, Sanji coaxed Ace's tongue out and wrapped his lips around it. He firmly suckled until he heard Ace groaning. The blond eased back a little and licked at the fire user's lips. Their tongues rubbed together in the open air in a slightly messy dual, as each mans' desires started to rise with just this little contact of one another.

Ace wanted to burn the ropes off his wrists and ankles and just take the blond, but he could wait a little longer. Let Sanji have his fun. Of course there would be a limit, and if Sanji teased him to much the blond would be in big trouble. He opened his eyes as Sanji pulled away from him once again, but at least this time it was for a reason Ace approved of.

Sanji placed a knee up onto the table by Ace's side and swung a leg over Ace's head, moving to straddle him backwards. Settling himself, Sanji moved down, putting some of his weight onto his hands and lowered his head. He started kissing Ace again, only this time, the blond was not kissing lips, but rather the inside of his thigh. He nuzzled against Ace's hard member as a glob of precum smeared itself over Sanji's cheek marking him. Sanji didn't seem to mind. The blond just kept working his mouth in slow sweet kisses over the smooth skin, changing it up now and then by dragging his teeth against that tender flesh, which would lead to him having to chase it as Ace kept trying to open his legs wider.

The dark-haired man's eyes stared at that perfect, bare ass above him and gritted his teeth. He needed to touch, he needed to taste. Of course he loved what Sanji was doing, but he knew the fun in it was always to get the blond so worked up he could not think straight. Ace was always able to do anything wanted to Sanji at that point.

"I want you on my face," Ace groaned out, barely parting his teeth to speak.

Sanji paused in his teasing kisses and blushed some at the clear request. It seemed even tied up, Ace was not willing to take a back roll and be submissive. In the end however it was Sanji's own greedy needs that helped sway the vote.

"There you go again, forgetting to say please," Sanji mumbled trying to keep the excitement out of his voice as he adjusted himself, inching back.

"Oh I didn't forget," smirked Ace, watching that pert little ass, "I plan to 'please' you all you want and then some."

The blond rolled his eyes at the bad joke, and rose up on his knees. He was about to shoot back a retort, even had his mouth open to do so, yet what came out was a long groan.

Ace raised his head up and took Sanji's balls into his mouth. His lips latched firmly around the full sac and sucked on it, twisting his head side to side. Sanji groaned louder at the twisting. It was music to Ace's ears and he pushed him further. His tongue rolled inside his mouth pushing the balls apart in the sac and then flickered to make them both bounce and crash together as he kept the suction tight.

Blue eyes rolled back in the blond's head and closed. Sanji was trying to stay focused with his ultimate goal, yet his body seemed to have other plans. His hips and legs strained to keep himself rising up and down on Ace's mouth in slow rhythmic motions, rather than fast tempo at which they ached to move.

Giving one last firm suck on Sanji's balls, Ace pushed them out of his mouth with his tongue and licked his way up to the blond's ass crack. His tongue turned flaccid as it licked up and down, rubbing over smooth skin. Sanji let out a soft breath, and Ace's ego flared. With a wide grin coming to his freckled cheeks, the dark-haired man let his tongue snake its way between those cream colored buns and tease over the outer ring of the blond's entrance. Two could play at the teasing game after all.

Snapping his eyes open Sanji whimpered softly at the feel of Ace's invading tongue. His own hands lifted to run over his washboard abs, one running up higher, letting a fingertip drag over an erect pink nipple. Sanji's hand ran along his neck and then into his own golden hair. "Fuuu…" Sanji puffed out a breath of air trying to keep what little was left of his wits. His other hand went south, taking hold of his neglected member. Long, slender fingers coiled around his ridged cock, and slowly started to pump. He moaned again, louder this time.

Ace's tongue pushed past the outer ring and plunged into the blond. It was always such a treat being with Sanji, as the blond always took such good care of himself. Many men on the high seas went weeks without bathing, but not his Sanji. His Sanji bathed daily, keeping his body clean and oh so fucking sweet. Ace pushed his tongue in his lover's ass as far as he could and wiggled it as drool escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"Oh fuck, Ace!" Sanji cried, hardly able to stand the foreplay anymore. His hips sped up, his need setting in hard as he used Ace's tongue to fuck himself. Faster he jerked himself off as his other hand was fisting and pulling at his golden locks, while he was screaming for more.

"Y-yeah, yeah … oh fuck yeah!" the cook howled, encouraging his lover to keep going.

Ace's cock twitched in need as a bit more precum dribbled out from the tip, knowing what was soon to come. Ace stayed focused on the task at hand, however, he still had to work the blond up to the desired frenzy. Ace wanted Sanji so worked up he could give the blond a really good hard fucking and the blond would still ask for more. Ace's mouth salivated at thought of Sanji so horny he would be Ace's willing slut again. The cook could be so damn kinky when he just let go and gave in without putting up a fight. The fire user swirled his tongue up inside the blond to help further his efforts and grinned all the more at hearing Sanji let out a string of curse words.

Sanji jerked his own cock harder, his thumb staying as close as it could to the tip working out droplets of his own precum. His hand in his hair slowly untangled itself. His nails dragged down his neck and chest leaving red marks behind. The fasted paced probing in and out of his ass was making the blond lose sight of anything but getting off. Then Sanji broke; the desire to much. He needed something more in him, he pulled himself up and off Ace, turned around, and straddled his lover once again, this time face forward.

Dark eyes shined with excitement as Ace lay there smirking. His tongue curling back into his mouth as spittle glistened on his chin. The dark-haired man's hips shifted upwards as Sanji grabbed his pulsing cock, positioning it to his puckered hole.

"Do it Sanji … do it," Ace groaned wanting to get down to business already.

"Just fucking wait a minute," Sanji bitched as he lined himself up with Ace. Ace however refused and pushed his hips up further, forcing his cock head up into that tight little hole.

Sanji at once cried out in surprise and ecstasy, yet managed to scold Ace all the same, "You shitty bastard!"

The blond was not fooling Ace any. The fire user strained against the ropes to try and push himself further in. He grunted in bliss at the little bit of that tight feel he had already gotten.

"Dammit … fuck ... ohh ugh!" Sanji whined as he lowered himself onto the man. Ace was large, thus making it literally a little bit of a pain in the ass to take him all in. With Ace's half thrusts however working his anal canal to open wider the task started to become less work, and soon enough Sanji found himself seated fully.

"Ohhh, god Sanji," Ace moaned, his eyes closing for a moment and then opening back up to look at the blond. The man was just so fucking tight, Ace swore up and down he had never known pleasure till he had buried himself in Sanji's ass. Every time, it was just heaven. He let the blond rest for a few moments, but that was all he could give as his hips started to rock up with a will of their own.

Sanji bit on his bottom lip hard as he panted loudly. He hadn't adjusted, but Sanji could not find his voice to tell Ace to stop. It was just too fucking good, and he was now joining in, bounce on top of the man, trying to get that thick rod up in and out of him faster. He watched his lovers face twist under the effects of pleasure he was giving him. Ace was the hottest thing he had ever seen, the moment he had seen this man he had to know his name, to know him. The blond reached back and took hold of Ace's balls and pushed them up onto his self, rubbing and grinding them into his ass.

"FUCK!" Ace cried back, not saving his voice any. The fire user next dug his heels into the wood table, straining against the ropes as he thrust up into the blond for all he was worth.

"Nghhh, ahh!" a scream tore from Sanji's throat as he dropped his grip on Ace's nut sac and fell forward. His hands came out, catching himself from falling all the way and his nails bit into the flesh of Ace's strong shoulders.

"No, no ... Ohh no!" Sanji whimpered on.

"Take it, Sanji, take it!" Ace growled up into his lover's face as he slammed his hips up repeatedly into the lithe man.

Sanji was gasping for air as fast as he could, yet it was not helping him any to handle the overwhelming feeling Ace was forcing on him.

"Ngh mnmm noo ... ohh no," he begged pitifully yet made no attempt to stop Ace from what he was doing to him.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together echoed throughout kitchen and went on to get louder as Ace would not ease up any on the blond. The fire user just could not get enough of Sanji, and every thrust he gave he worked to give it more force then the last.

"Come on, Sanji … ughh come ... come on!" Ace panted out in grunts as a shine of sweat was now over his brow and chest, matching the same as his lover.

The blond shook his head widely no then shut his eyes tightly, "Gahhhh! Ace! N-mm-no, no I can't!" he cried out.

Ace refused to give up and his abs coiled and flexed with a thin sheen as he worked harder still to pound into his lover, trying to send him over that final line, "Come oh-ohhh come, own ughh… yeah come on, you know you want this. Come on, own this cock, Sanji! Fucking own it!"

Fuck! The last time Ace had gotten like this Sanji remembered well he could not walk straight for a week. He buried his nails harder into Ace's shoulders, half moons puncturing the flesh. Small pin pricks of blood formed around the blond's finger tips. He could feel he was going to cum soon, if he didn't do it now there would be no time.

"God dammit!" Sanji cried out and pushed himself up as much as he could and still be leaning on his hands. He forced his hips down in a hard, bruising slam as Ace came up. The impact of the two bodies working together caused a deeper penetration and they worked it at just the right angle so Sanji's prostate got jabbed hard.

The blond screamed in raw ecstasy as his cock gave a premature squirt.

Ace had a wild look in his eyes and a huge grin on his face as he moaned, feeling the blond's ass tighten up significantly around his pulsing member.

"Don't stop! Oh fuck, keep going Sanji! Fuck, fuck ye-ughh!"

"I-I … can't!" Sanji wheezed between his loud moaning cries.

"Oh, yes… you can… Uhhh come on, Sanji!" Ace kept coaxing through grunting moans.

Sanji forced himself to move and the new jab to his prostate was not as bad as the last but sill made him call out just as loud. He fought with his body to move and keep moving as he worked to help slam himself down on his lover repeatedly.

Flames roared to life and snapped the ropes around Ace's wrists, freeing his upper body. At once, his strong hands positioned themselves on Sanji's narrow hips. What the blond was not able to mange, Ace helped with by lifting and pulling up and down.

As Sanji's prostate was now jabbed harshly at every hip roll, the poor man lost the battle, screaming out wordlessly and spurted out a flow of his warm seed in a spray that glittered like diamonds in the air and splattered down over Ace's stomach and chest in a wet sticky mess.

The feel of the blond tightening all around his cock, sent the fire user over the edge and he gripped the Sanji's hips in a grip that was bruising. He held them down while he buried himself deep in that tight ass and shot off his load with a blasting force. He pulsed, hot and hard, growling the cook's name between his teeth.

Both men collapsed with panting, strained breaths. Ace sprawled out on the table and Sanji lay on top of him. Neither man seemed to mind that the blond was smearing the mess he had made all over them both. They both just went on laying there not saying anything. Ace soaked in the after bliss of it all, thinking about taking a nap when he felt a new wetness drip onto his chest. The dark-haired man looked down and watched Sanji's shoulders shaking softly as the blond kept his face hidden.

"Sanji?" Ace asked, but got no reply. Another burst of fire, and the rope that held Ace's ankles disintegrated. Once free, Ace rolled himself and the blond over carefully so neither would fall off the table. He positioned himself half on top of Sanji and to his side.

The blond kept his arms over his face to hide his tears, ashamed he was crying over this, and knowing how Ace was such a strong believer of real men didn't cry. He could not face his lover like this. He didn't want to be mocked for his feelings. Sanji just could not help how he felt.

"Did … did I hurt you?" Ace asked with worry. Softly, he tugged the blond's arms down forcing his lover to show his tear filled face.

Sanji looked up at Ace and softly shook his head no. "You're … You're just so fast."

The tender moment was broken in an instant as Ace felt his manhood was insulted. "Oi! I think I lasted pretty damn long!" he roared with a frown set on his face.

Sanji rolled his visible blue eye. "Not like that baka … I mean you always …. Do me fast and hard."

The anger started to melt out of the fire user, and confusion was taking its place. "And? What's so wrong about that?"

Sanji looked away feeling ever so foolishly for having this conversation out loud. It was not suppose to go like this. He was supposed to have kept Ace tied down and showed the man the pleasures that … well slow love making could bring.

"Sanji?"

"Do you think about food after you have eaten it?"

A dark brow rose at this odd placed question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer."

"Erm, not really … but I guess if I get hungry again I would?"

Sanji frowned, not liking that answer at all.

Feeling he had said something wrong, Ace tried to smooth things over. "Of course your cooking is wonderful and I always enjoy it."

Sanji frowned all the more. "So, I'm favored because the food is better than what your use to, but you still only think about it when you're hungry?"

Ace felt rather trapped and seemed to keep making the cook more and more pissed. "Well yeah … when you're hungry you want to eat right?"

"And you just gobble it up without a care in the world."

"Well your cooking is really good. Why would I not want to?"

The blond huffed and looked away again.

"Sanji, is this really about your cooking?"

Sanji didn't reply back for a minute or two, but when he did, his voice came out still in annoyed manner it had been. "Yes and no."

The dark-haired man sat his chin down on the blond's chest and thought about this for a moment. Then he smiled, rolling his head to the side looking up at his lover. "Sanji, just because I don't think about the food all the time does not mean it's not with me. It's because of that good food I have the energy to keep going and keep getting stronger and to carry out my missions in my travels. It's always a part of me making me who I am and for the better."

Sanji's visible blue eye widened at the words and he looked down at the man as soft tint of pink came over his cheeks.

Slowly, Ace crawled up on top of Sanji and leaned his head down, his lips brushing over the blond's. "You know," he breathed out in a hot, heated breath, "if you wanted it slow. All you had to do was ask."

The blond felt his world split into two then and melt away as Ace's lips crushed against his in a slow, tender kiss that left him thoroughly breathless. Sanji continued having trouble breathing through the rest of the night as Ace stole his breath away man more times while they made love on the table top.

Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz

The next afternoon before it was time to set sail and make their goodbyes, the crew and their guest were once again seated at the table for lunch. Even the cook this time was seated with everyone, enjoying his meal like the others, when Ace spoke up to the blond.

"Sanji, may I please have the salt?"

Without looking up Sanji reached over and took only one of the shakers and placed it in front of Ace.

"Eh, Sanji that is the pepper," Usopp spoke up, and pointing out the blond's mistake.

Sanji raised his head, looking up at Ace as he spoke to Usopp, "Yes but there is salt in it."

Ace smiled and used the pepper without single complaint.

Sanji mused as he watched his lover eat. Maybe the best table manners one could have, was to simply appreciate the food's lasting effects on the body.

_The End_

Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz-Zzz

* * *

**A/N's:** Thanks everyone for reading and Ringo-chwan thanks for being my salt. Hope you have an amazing birthday. ^.^

**Fact Corner:**

_Naked sushi_ - (or, body sushi) is the practice of serving sushi on the body of a naked woman or naked man. "Nyotaimori" is Japanese for the "female body platter" and "Nantaimori" is Japanese for the "male body platter," although the former far outnumbers the latter.

_- Being bound_  
Another variation of the human platter, which in this variation, the individual acting as a living sushi plate is tied up to hinder movement or prevent it altogether. It could be considered a form of erotic humiliation.


End file.
